El Deseo de Amar
by Rukia and Mikuru
Summary: Riza solo deseaba ser libre y poder amar a la persona indicada, pero todo cambia cuando su padre la compromete... Le hara caso a su padre?... o buscara la Felicidad? - Actualizado! Cap.10 y Final
1. Chapter 1

En la ciudad de Amestris habían familias muy poderosas para el el puesto de rey. Solo a estas familias se les permitía usar la alquimia.

En la mansión de los Hawkeye había una joven de cabellera rubia, ojos ambarinos y de tez blanca, su nombre era Elizabeth Hawkeye ella era hija única de esa familia. Su padre era un hombre demasiado estricto con ella nunca le permitía salir de ese lugar solo tenía permitido salir por los jardines de la mansión. Su madre murió cuando apenas ella tenía 3 años.

En ese lugar podría decirse q solo tenía un verdadero mejor amigo y ese era su fiel compañero Black Hayate y se llevaba con algunas de las doncellas q la atendía muy bien desde q su madre murió.

Un día su padre la mando a llamar a su despacho.

*Mi querida hija la razón de porque te mande a llamar es muy simple-dijo el en tono muy serio- tu futuro está asegurado.

Riza no entendía a lo q se refería su padre ya estaría quedando loco pensó ella por un momento.

*Pero de q estás hablando? -pregunto ella con curiosidad

* Es muy sencillo te he comprometido con un buen hombre –dijo el- El se llama Frank Archer y no solo eso si no q también lograremos salvar nuestra crisis familiar.

*Pero tú no puedes hacer eso- dijo Riza algo nerviosa- yo ni siquiera sé quién es él y además como se supone q me voy a casar con el si tampoco lo amo!!

*Te equivocas si puedo porque soy tu padre y el amor no importa y nunca importara. Así q mas te vale q mantengas la boca cerrada si sabes lo q le conviene a la familia. (Rukia: q mentira solo le importa el dinero, viejo tacaño ese¬¬)

*Yo aun no quiero casarme- dijo molesta- y tú no puedes hacer nada para obligarme.

*Si bueno eso ya lo veremos mi querida hija- dijo parándose del asiento- te casaras con él te guste o no.

Riza no pudo hacer nada mas q salir de ahí corriendo, encerrarse en su cuarto y tirarse en la cama a llorar como era posible de q su propio padre la obligara a casarse cuando no conocía nada de lo q era la vida. Pero q podía esperar de un hombre al q solo le importaba el dinero. Y continuo llorando hasta q se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente despertó con dolor de cabeza por haber llorado casi toda la tarde. Y no salió del cuarto en todo el día ni siquiera para comer. Ya cuando cayó la noche tampoco pudo dormir debido al mismo problema. En eso ella salió al jardín a caminar acompañada de hayate q era el único q la entendía. Mientras caminaba una idea paso por su mente.

Y si escapara de su casa su padre nunca sabría donde estaría y nunca la obligaría a casarse, pero después pensó q ella nunca había salido de ahí y no conocía a nadie q la ayudara. Y por otro lado ella si se quería casar pero no todavía y quería q fuese con un hombre al q en realidad amara. Y tampoco le iba a dar gusto a su padre cuando él fue el culpable de q su madre haya muerto.

Ya habían pasado tres días después de la noticia de su compromiso con Archer.

*Buenos días señorita-dijo una de las doncellas q le servían- como ha amanecido hoy?

*Pues ya me siento un poco mejor- contesto ella con tristeza en su voz.

* Que bien- dijo la muchacha con una leve sonrisa- Su padre me dijo q le dijera q hoy conocería a su prometido y q debía estar muy bien arreglada.

*Que!?- dijo Riza algo nerviosa y sorprendida- pero yo no quiero conocerlo.

Sera mejor q el señor no la escuche- dijo la doncella algo preocupada- el llegara hoy para la cena.

Riza aun no lo podía creer en ese momento sentía q nunca iba a poder ser libre y enamorarse, no quería terminar igual q su pobre madre.

*Debería intentar conocer al señor Archer-dijo la doncella en casi un susurro-Tal vez sea un hombre bueno q la quiera y la complazca.

Riza pensó en q tal vez eso no era una mala idea. Ella quería casarse pero con el hombre al q ella eligiera por esposo y no q su padre lo eligiera por ella. Pero iba a intentar llevarse con Archer tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Llego la hora de la cena. Se arreglo y se puso un vestido elegante era morado sin muchos detalles pero elegante, cuando bajo vio a su padre hablando con Archer al principio tuvo miedo de ir pero siguió y camino hasta ellos. Archer la saludo besándola en la mano eso hizo q ella se sonrojara ya q nadie la había tratado así antes.

Después de q terminaron con la cena su padre se retiro para q pudieran conversar y llevarse mejor, Riza se puso nerviosa porque nunca antes la habían dejado sola con un hombre al q no conocía.

*Eres una mujer muy hermosa-dijo Archer tomando un poco de vino- Tu padre ya me ha hablado de tu comportamiento.

* Ha…si y…q te ha dicho él?-logro preguntar ella

*Pues lo suficiente para saber cómo eres- su voz cambio a un tono más serio- Sera mejor q empieces a comportarte, no quiero q piensen q tengo una esposa a la q no puedo controlar.

Luego de eso Archer salió no sin antes despedirse de Riza, quien en esos momentos estaba en estado de shock. Como ella ya había pensado antes ese hombre era igual q su padre. Pero no ella no se iba a dejar no sin antes hacer o intentar algo.

Después de eso ella no pudo dormir esa noche seguía pensando en lo q le habían dicho hace un par de horas, q futuro le esperaba al lado de un hombre así definitivamente no le iba a dar gusto a su padre en tan solo pensar en eso se aterraba y ya faltaban pocos días para q llegara el "tan esperado día". Riza sin pensarlo se vistió con el mismo vestido q se había puesto para la cena y se fue sin q nadie se diera cuenta excepto hayate ya q fue imposible dejarlo porque el perro la seguía todas partes. Salió por un lugar q solo utilizaban los empleados para salir de la casa.

Se puso a caminar sin rumbo y cuando ya se había dado cuenta ella no sabía dónde estaba, en ese momento empezaron a caer gotas de agua q después se volvió una fuerte lluvia y siguió caminando hayate iba detrás de ella, ya nada en la vida tenía sentido para ella lo había perdido todo desde q murió su madre y ahora le pasaba esto, de repente empezó a sentirse muy pesada y mareada hasta q se desmayo.

En eso de la oscuridad de la noche salió un hombre q se acerco a ella corriendo y se agacho para ver quién era, hayate le empezó a gruñir pero no le prestó mucha atención, solo cargo a Riza en sus brazos y se la llevo en el carruaje en el q andaba y hayate lo siguió. (Rukia: q perro más inteligente ojala y mi perro fuera así…. Es un necio de lo peor pero así lo quiero ^^)

A la mañana siguiente Riza se despertó sin recordar nada intento levantarse pero sentía q la cabeza le dolía y se empezó a marear de nuevo y además se sentía muy cansada. Solo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de q estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella, aunque observando muy bien la habitación no estaba tan mal era espaciosa y grande con toques elegantes en la paredes y se veía la claridad porque el sol entraba por una de las ventanas.

Después se asusto un poco cuando vio q la puerta se habría y vio a una doncella q se acercaba a ella lentamente. Empezó a tomarle la temperatura y luego le hablo.

*Como se siente?-le pregunto la doncella con una sonrisa y vos cálida

*Pues solo un poco mareada y con dolor de cabeza.

*Es normal con la fiebre q tiene no me sorprende.

*mmm…disculpe-dijo Riza- puedo hacerle una pregunta

*Claro-contesto la doncella.

*Me podría decir dónde estoy?

*Pues está es la mansión de Lord Roy Mustang, quien fue q la trajo después de verla en medio de la lluvia.


	2. Chapter 2

*Lord Roy Mustang?-pregunto ella sorprendida

Aun no lograba entender a q horas perdió el conocimiento y también q un hombre con tanta fama en Amestris la hubiera traído a su mansión.

*Si, el mismo-contesto la doncella-Se siente bien señorita?

La doncella noto como el rostro de Riza perdía color y se ponía completamente pálida, Mustang era uno de los aspirantes al puesto del rey de la nación y dominaba muy bien la alquimia su especialidad era la alquimia del fuego pero eso a Riza no era lo q le preocupaba, lo q la hizo preocuparse era de q su padre trabajaba para la corte del rey y temía de q Roy conociera a su padre y le dijera en donde se encontraba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y vio q un hombre bastante guapo de cabellos negros azabache y ojos negros se acercaba a ella.

*Hola! Como te sientes pequeña?-le dijo en tono dulce y tranquilo- me llamo Roy Mustang

*Ya me siento un poco mejor-dijo Riza mirando fijamente los ojos de Roy ella no sabía muy bien porque se sentía tan segura cerca de él.

*Cuál es tu nombre?

Riza no sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda ante esa pregunta.

*Me llamo Elizabeth-dijo ella mirando a otro lugar q no fuera Roy

*Y dime q hacías ayer a esas horas de la noche caminando tu sola?-le pregunto Roy en tono serio-Que acaso no sabes q es peligroso?

*Yo…yo prefiero no hablar de eso ahora-dijo ella con voz de tristeza.

*Está bien no te preguntare nada mas por lo menos hasta q te recuperes y me puedas decir-dijo él en tono de resignación.

Riza no quería decirle nada a Roy sobre el problema ya suficiente con q la hubiera traído a su casa y la q la cuidara. En eso paso un recuerdo de ella y su madre. En el q la cuidaba cuando ella estaba enferma y en q su madre le decía estas palabras Riza no olvides q tu nunca debes perder las esperanzas y ser una mujer fuerte. Ella ya no pudo contener más las lagrimas, Roy noto eso.

*Oye…espera…que te pasa-dijo con preocupación- te duele algo? O es q te dije algo malo?

Riza había recordado lo mucho q extrañaba a su madre y le dolía q ya no la tenía para darle más consejos y q la apoyara en los momentos difíciles.

*No te preocupes estoy bien- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Roy intento tranquilizar a Riza.

*Si…si quieres no me digas nada porque no te puedo obligar a q lo hagas- dijo en tono suave y reconfortante.

Riza negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

*Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Riza sonriendo tierna e inocentemente.

Esto a Roy lo tomo desprevenido tanto q hasta llego a pensar de q se veía hermosa cuando sonreía…un momento apenas la conocía y ya le parecía hermosa aunque para él es muy difícil negarlo. (Rukia: si cómo no! La acaba de conocer y ya va de goloso. Roy: que solo dije q se miraba muy bonita cuando sonreía y es la verdad. Rukia: si claro ¬¬ como tu digas Roy. Mejor volvamos a la historia. Roy: pero si tu empezaste. Rukia: ay ya cállese… Roy:¬¬)

Bueno en lo q estábamos.

*Sera mejor q comas algo para q recuperes tus energías-dijo el algo sonrojado y aclarándose la voz, ya q si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de la autora eso no habría pasado. (Rukia: ah? Y ahora yo tengo la culpa de q se sonroje? Ya estaba así desde antes¬¬)

*Layla te dejo a cargo de todo lo q necesite Riza-dijo el levantándose de la silla-Tráele algo de comer.

*Si señor-hizo una reverencia y salió.

*Yo tengo algunos asuntos pendientes-dijo Roy- más tarde vendré a ver cómo te encuentras.

*Riza se ruborizo un poco ya q era la primera vez salvo su madre q se interesaban tanto porque ella estuviera bien.(Rukia: y con el padre q tiene y el prometido q le consiguieron no me sorprende. -.-)

Esa tarde Riza comió y luego se volvió a dormir ya q la fiebre aun la tenia débil su cuerpo, ya tal vez al día siguiente se sentiría mejor ,aunque lo dudaba ya q tenia q salir de ahí antes de q su padre la encontrara y también por otra parte sabia de q Roy no la iba a dejar q se fuera tan fácil hasta q le dijera la verdad, tal vez debería confiar un poco en él y la ayudaría a q su padre no la encontrar eso fue lo último q pensó antes de dormirse.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Hawkeye, parecía que había pasado un huracán debido al enojo del papa de Riza ya que hace poco le dieron la noticia de que su única hija había desaparecido.

*No me importa donde tengan que buscarla solo tráiganla-dijo con evidente enojo- encuéntrenla cuanto antes.

Y Riza estaba muy tranquila recuperándose de la fiebre las atenciones eran muy buenas y ya se había hecho amiga de la doncella. Cuando termino de desayunar se dio un baño y se vistió con vestido que le había traído el cual le quedaba a la perfección resaltando su delicada y esbelta figura femenina.

Roy Mustang se daba cuenta de noticias favorables para él con respecto a su popularidad en el consejo del rey tal vez y lo eligieran próximo rey de Amestris. Se empezó a reír con ese pensamiento que no se había percatado de q alguien entro en el despacho.

*lo lamento debí haber avisado antes de entrar-dijo Riza apenada.

*Ah?....no…hay problema…-dijo Roy todo sonrojado no quería q lo descubrieran en medio de su país de las maravillas-por lo q veo te sientes mucho mejor.-dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

*si ha sido gracias a las atenciones q me han dado Layla ha sido muy amable conmigo, y no solo ella si no q también usted.

Roy le hizo un ademan para que se sentara.

*no es necesario que seas tan formal puedes llamarme Roy, así tal vez puedas tenerme más confianza.

*Confianza?-repitió Riza

*si tal vez así me cuentas todo lo que te paso.

Riza se sentía culpable por eso ya había decidido contarle la verdad a Roy, al hombre que la había ayudado a pesar de que no la conocía.

*te queda muy bien ese vestido –dijo Roy q no podía dejar de verla.(Roy: y después dicen q soy un pervertido y mujeriego? Rukia: y no es la verdad pues? XD)

*Gra…gracias-dijo sonrojándose ante el comentario de Roy- puedo saber de quién es este vestido?

La curiosidad de Riza a Roy le parecía encantadora e inocente ya que no lo hacía por molestar y eso le alegraba más el día.

*pues ese vestido era de mi madre cuando era más joven-dijo él en tono de sarcasmo y recordando de que si su madre lo oyera ya no estaría vivo. La madre de Roy era una mujer tranquila y a la vez estricta y le enseñaba a Roy buenos modales por las buenas o por las malas aunque casi siempre….bueno la mayoría de las veces era por las malas.

*mmm….ya veo-dijo Riza murmurando

*si mi madre es una mujer muy pero muy especial única en su tipo.-dijo riéndose-pero ya cambiando de tema has venido a buscarme por algo verdad pequeña o me equivoco?

*si de hecho he venido a contarte lo que me paso cuando estaba bajo la lluvia aquella noche.

En eso se acordó de que no había salido sola de su casa y que hayate la había seguido.

Luego se escucharon unos ladridos y una doncella que entraba con una taza de té para Roy.

*hayate-grito Riza impresionada, el perro se lanzo hacia su ama.-lamento que también hayas tenido que hacerte cargo de él- dijo acariciando al cachorro

*no hay problema es mas adoro a los perros son tus más fieles seguidores- dijo acercándose a Riza y acariciándole la cabeza al perro.(Rukia: que bien ahora el perro es el personaje principal de la historia, lo lamento Roy tal vez el llega a ser rey y tu….bueno es otra historia. Roy:¬¬)

*Entonces no te ha causado problemas es un alivio.

*No, y que era lo que ibas a decirme pequeña?

Riza le iba a contestar a Roy pero en eso tocaron la puerta y llamaron a Roy a un asunto que necesitaba ser atendido.

Roy suspiro y maldijo por dentro al fin tenía un poco de tiempo para saber más sobre Elizabeth y ahora esto.

* creo que tengo q retirarme-dijo en tono de resignación.- si quieres puedes ir a caminar por el jardín para que te distraigas.

*de acuerdo-dijo ella dejando a hayate en el piso.

Riza se sentía muy segura en ese lugar y también era muy diferente a su hogar si es q así le podía llamar, este era un lugar lleno de vida y alegría, en cambio su hogar era un lugar frio y oscuro. Suspiro ante ese pensamiento y se dijo para sí misma que ahora no dejaría que nadie tomara las decisiones en su lugar y no se dejaría tan fácilmente de nadie, así nadie podría detenerla para buscar su felicidad y tal vez el amor.


	3. Chapter 3

En la tarde del día siguiente Roy llego de su trabajo y fue a la habitación de Riza

*Hola! Pequeña –dijo Roy entrando y sonriéndole- como has estado?

*estoy bien aunque no deberías preocuparte tanto por una extraña -dijo Riza dejando de arreglar unas flores- y veo q has llegado temprano de trabajar.

*si había mucho trabajo pero logre terminarlo temprano-dijo sentándose en una silla de la habitación-vine aquí por una conversación que teníamos pendiente.

Riza se sentó en la cama y suspiro ya había decidido contarle todo a Roy y después de habérselo contado no había marcha atrás.

*Pues si creo que te debo una explicación.

Empezó contándole quien era su padre y la vida que tenía en la mansión, de la muerte de su madre y de que su padre la había comprometido pero no le dijo con quien la comprometió ya que no le dio mucha importancia.

Todo eso dejo atónito a Roy ya que no sabía de q el Señor Hawkeye tuviera una hija, y tampoco se imaginaba de q fuera Riza

Riza se puso algo nerviosa por el silencio de Roy.

*entiendo ahora porque escapaste pero no crees que tu padre te buscaría.

*El no sabe en donde estoy-Dijo Riza aun nerviosa pero trato de tranquilizarse-Al menos a que tú se lo digas.

Roy aun no sabía qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones porque el único problema q el tenia era q Riza no era nada suyo y su padre le ganaba en derechos sobre ella, necesitaba pensarlo así q decidió hacerle otra pregunta a Riza para cambiar de tema.

*Y dime porque le echas la culpa a tu padre de que tu madre haya muerto.

Riza agarro su vestido con fuerza y se le ensombreció el rostro.

*mi padre nunca nos prestaba atención a mí ni a mi madre solo se interesaba por los negocios, tampoco le importo cuando mi madre se enfermo, aun cuando se entero de q mi madre estaba enferma no hizo nada, hizo como si nunca hubiera sabido del estado de mi madre, el solo la dejo morir- Riza empezó a temblar y se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas, Roy se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo, Riza se aferro a él y puso la cabeza en el pecho de Roy. Ya cuando se calmo hablo.

*Gracias por aguantarme nunca me habían apoyado así antes.

*No te preocupes debes de haber pasado por mucho todos estos años y lo único que podías hacer era desahogarte- ya te sientes mejor pequeña?

Riza asintió y se percato de que estaba muy cerca de Roy se sonrojo y se alejo de él.

*si ya me siento mejor-dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

*que bien-dijo el sonriéndole-y tampoco le voy a decir a tu padre donde estas, desde ahora tu estas bajo mi cuidado y protección, no voy a dejar q nadie te vuelva a lastimar eso te lo prometo.

A Riza se le ilumino el rostro y sonrió. Roy lo tomo como un agradecimiento.

*Y porque tampoco quieres casarte?

*no es que no quiera casarme es solo que- hizo una pausa antes de continuar-quiero casarme con la persona indicada que me quiera por quien soy, además se lo había prometido a mi madre antes de morir.

*mmm…ya veo-dijo murmurando-será mejor que bajemos ya es hora de la cena y no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar.

Riza asintió y los dos bajaron a comer.

Ya había pasado la cena todos se habían retirado para dormir, Roy aun estaba despierto pensando en todo lo que Riza le había contado. Se sentía muy mal por Riza ella es una mujer muy bella y no solo eso sino que también es muy inteligente se le notaba aunque no lo había demostrado mucho y no merecía sufrir, a Roy le ataco un fuerte sentimiento de proteger y hacerla feliz de nuevo y aunque no tuviera ningún derecho sobre ella la iba a proteger ya había sufrido mucho.

En eso recordó que dentro de 2 días tenía que asistir a un baile, llevaría a Riza como acompañante y no solo por eso, también así se distraería y así podría ver la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de ella.

A la mañana siguiente Roy aun estaba desayunando cuando bajo Riza, Roy le dijo q lo acompañara en el desayuno se sentó a la mesa y le trajeron su comida, cuando ya terminaron y después de una breve platica Roy le tendió el brazo para que lo acompañara a caminar por el jardín.

*sabes pequeña estaba pensando si tú me harías el honor de acompañarme a una baile-dijo sonriéndole seductoramente a Riza.

*Yo no puedo aceptar esa invitación-dijo Riza viendo las rosas del jardín- mejor debería llevar mejor a su prometida?

Roy se empezó a reír y se detuvo cuando vio q Riza lo miraba fijamente con el seño fruncido.

*veras pequeña yo aun no me he comprometido

*que no me diga que alguien como usted tiene problemas para conseguirse una mujer que este a su lado-dijo Riza aun sosteniéndole la mirada ya que no sabía si Roy le decía la verdad o solo estaba jugando con ella.

En eso Roy se volvió a reír ya que le encantaba ver como Riza lo interrogaba de forma tan inocente.

*pues no, no me cuesta-dijo deteniéndose y tomando a Riza por la barbilla para que lo volviera a ver-solo digamos que me pasa lo mismo que a ti aun no encuentro a la persona indicada.

Riza se sonrojo al ver que Roy la miraba como estudiándola y se fijo q estaba viendo sus labios, en eso Roy se fue acercando a los labios de Riza.

*pues entonces no le costara conseguirse una pareja en el baile-dijo Riza volviendo a caminar dejando a Roy atrás, ya que sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón de tan rápido que le latía.

*pero ay un problema -yo quiero ir con una mujer especial-dijo Roy alcanzando a Riza y tomándola del brazo-lo único que falta es que esa mujer acepte.

Riza se voltio para verlo y Roy cuando vio de q ella iba a protestar la tomo por la nuca y la beso, fue un beso dulce y lleno de deseo pero cuando Riza se dio cuenta el beso ya había terminado.

*vamos acepta, es solo para q salgas a distráete-dijo Roy acariciándole la mejía

*está bien-dijo Riza toda sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

*y no te preocupes por el vestido q te podrás eso ya lo tengo arreglado.

*pero…-no pudo terminar de protestar porque Roy la callo poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

*no te preocupes por nada solo tómalo como un regalo de mi parte- dijo el tratando de convencer a Riza.

Ya más tarde Riza estaba en su habitación acariciando a hayate y no podía olvidarse de cómo la había besado Roy en la mañana de tan solo pensar en eso se le volvía a acelerar el corazón aun no entendía que era lo que le pasaba. Bajo para ir a cenar y en eso vio entrar a una mujer seria de ojos negros y cabello largo negro pero estaba cuidadosamente peinado y en eso la mujer se acerco hasta donde estaba Riza y se puso a obsérvala de pies a cabeza.

*tú debes ser la mujer de la que tanto me ha hablado mi hijo-dijo seriamente.

*Usted es la madre de Roy?-dijo Riza un poco nerviosa por el hecho de que la estaban observando.

*si me llamo Izumi-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso hizo que Risa se relajara.

*mi nombre es Elizabeth-dijo devolviéndole el gesto

*Porque no me acompañas a mi habitación? Así podremos conversar y conocernos

Riza asintió y la siguió

Ya cuando llegaron, Izumi se sentó y le dijo a Riza que tomara asiento.

*tengo un regalo para ti-dijo tendiéndole una caja medio grande.

*Un regalo?-repitió y agarro la caja

*si Roy me aviso de que una encantadora mujer seria su pareja en el baile de mañana y también me dijo de que te comprara un regalo.

Riza abrió la caja y se impresiono cuando vio el vestido y zapatos a conjunto. El vestido era elegante y estaba muy bien decorado pero tampoco mucho y era perfecto para la ocasión del baile.

*pero yo no puedo aceptar esto es demasiado-dijo Riza sorprendida sabia que Roy le había dicho que le iba a regalar un vestido pero no se imaginaba tanto.

*tu mejor aprovecha mi hijo no es muy detallista y me sorprendió mucho con todo esto, además lo regalos se aceptan y ya-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Riza.

Riza solo suspiro y dio las gracias.

*su hijo ha sido bastante amable conmigo-dijo recordando todo lo que Roy había hecho por ella y en eso recordó también el beso, Izumi la saco de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a hablar.

*Enserio? –Dijo en tono sarcástico-entonces si sirvió de algo mi esfuerzo por hacerlo un caballero con las mujeres-dijo con malicia en el rostro.

Riza soltó una risita.

*me imagino que su viaje fue muy largo y agotador-dijo levantándose y tomando la caja.

*si con un poco de descanso y estaré de nuevo con energías pero puedes avisarme cuando llegue mi hijo

*claro yo le aviso

A Riza la madre de Roy le parecía una mujer muy fuerte ya q esa fuerza y confianza emanaba de sus ojos y eso la hacía una mujer muy admirable.

* * *

**N/A**

**Rukia**: este es todo el capítulo de hoy espero que les este gustando y se preguntaran porque Izumi como la madre de Roy, pues porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos después de Riza así q por eso la incluí en la historia. Y amiga espero q te mejores, solo por eso esta historia va dedica a ti y voy a poner mi esfuerzo y mi loca mente para poder seguir con los demás caps, cuídate mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

Horas mas tarde llego Roy, Riza subió a avisarle a Izumi, cuando bajaron Izumi decidió saludar cariñosamente a su hijo.

*Veo que han servido las enseñanzas que te he dado-dijo Izumi acercándose a Roy

*Madre es un gusto verte-dijo Roy con una sonrisa y le iba a dar un abrazo pero el puño de Izumi en la cara de Roy lo detuvo.

Riza se sorprendió y le pregunto.

*pe…pero porque hizo eso-dijo Riza acercándose a Roy q estaba en el suelo por el golpe.

*porque así aprende más rápido y no se le olvidan las cosas

*gracias madre-dijo Roy levantándose ayudado por Riza-pero no era necesario que me lo recordaras, lo tengo en mente aun.

*lo vez Riza así aprende más rápido, ahora ya lo sabes.

Se dirigieron al comedor donde había una cena preparada para darle la bienvenida a Izumi, todos comieron y obviamente Izumi le dio unas cuantas advertencias a Roy para que no se le subieran los sumos a la cabeza si lo elegían para ser rey de Amestris, ya q el tiempo del reinado de King Bradley ya llegaba a su fin, todos mantenían alejados lo más posible los cuchillos de Izumi así no habrían problemas, y nadie saldría herido.

Ya después todos se retiraron a dormir, excepto Roy y Riza. Roy se fue a caminar por el jardín y Riza lo siguió.

*¿Ya está mejor tu rostro?-le pregunto en un tono medio preocupado

Roy se rio un poco

*si ya está mejor-de hecho yo ya estoy acostumbrado mi madre siempre ha sido así conmigo.

* Ya veo-dijo Riza murmurando-y no has salido lastimado de todas las lecciones que te ha dado?

*pues solo un par de veces, es increíble la fuerza que tiene mi madre gracias a ella pude terminar de aprender a controlar la alquimia del fuego

*¿Ella te enseño a usarla?-dijo Riza deteniéndose.

*si, mi abuelo se empeño mucho para enseñarle a mi madre desde que yo nací, él sabía que yo tendría que ocupar un puesto para ser el rey de Amestris por ser hombre.

Riza aun no lo podía creer, si ella hubiera sido más fuerte para enfrentar a su padre, su madre todavía estaría viva y no tendrían que depender de su padre, pero a quien engañaba su padre nunca la dejaría salirse con la suya por más fuerte que fuera.

Roy se había quedado observándola y recordó el beso que le había dado sintió ganas de volver a sentir los suaves labios de Riza, así que se acerco hasta ella.

*¿Te pasa algo pequeña?-dijo Roy acariciándole la mejía y lo suficientemente cerca de Riza.

Riza volvía a sentir como su corazón latía rápido de nuevo y las mejías se le sonrojaban, porque se ponía tan nerviosa cuando Roy la miraba y se le acercaba se hacia esa pregunta una y otra vez.

Vio como Roy se le iba acercando de nuevo para besarla en eso ella hablo.

*no…no me…. No me pasa nada-dijo Riza apartándose de Roy aun no sabía cómo actuar en ese tipo de situaciones- creo que ya me siento algo cansada así que buenas noches Roy

Eso fue lo último que dijo y salió corriendo como pudo hacia su habitación

Roy solo sonrió al ver como Riza se alejaba.

Ya al día siguiente Roy tenía una conversación con su madre.

*espero de que no te vayas a arrepentir de tu decisiones-dijo tomando un poco de café-no me gustaría de que ella se estuviera haciendo falsas ilusiones, me cae muy bien y además ya sabes lo que te espera si le haces daño.

*si madre, aun no se me olvida todo lo que me has enseñado y no te preocupes por Riza yo prometo de que la voy a proteger.

*¿Está bien pero sabes los problemas que vas a tener? Y también ¿ya tienes pensado una solución a esos problemas?

*si el único problema que tengo es que Riza no es nada mío y su padre tiene más derechos que yo sobre ella.

*si ese es el problema lo único que podrías hacer es……-Izumi hizo esa pausa apropósito para torturar a Roy-es casarte con ella para tener más derechos que su padre y así el no podría decidir nada porque ya no estaría bajo su cuidado y protección.

Roy se quedo viendo a su madre atónito con lo último que le dijo, es cierto de que quería proteger a Riza pero debían haber otras formas aunque pensándolo bien esa idea no le sonaba nada mal.

Roy se quedo aun más atónito que antes, ante sus pensamientos, Izumi se percato del estado de su hijo y se echo a reír.

Roy solo se sonrojo un poco y tomo un sorbo de café

*¿Te gusta verdad?-dijo Izumi aun riéndose

Roy escupió todo el café de un solo cuando escucho la pregunta de su madre.

*claro que no-contesto con algo de duda-no te niego de que es una mujer muy hermosa pero nada más.

Izumi se volvió a reír, eso hizo que Roy se enojara.

*increíble el gran Roy Mustang al fin se ha enamorado.

Roy solo hizo como que no escucho nada y se fue, su madre nunca iba a cambiar.

En cambio Riza estaba nerviosa por tener que acompañar a Roy al baile no sabía cómo comportase en público, sabía algunas cosas pero aun así ella se daba cuenta de que no eran suficientes.

*porque tenía que aceptarlo-dijo en voz alta para ella misma-si no me hubiera besado no me habría confundido tanto- eso ultimo lo dijo murmurando pero con un tono de felicidad, se puso nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta del sentimiento de felicidad que la invadía.

En eso tocaron la puerta y entro Izumi, Riza le sonrío.

*Al fin te despiertas- le dijo Izumi con una sonrisa- tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Riza le hizo una mirada interrogante

*ya Roy me conto que nunca has salido de tu casa y necesitaras aprender algunas cosas que te ayudaran esta noche.

Riza pensó de que Izumi le llego como un milagro, Izumi empezó con las lecciones solo que a diferencia de cómo le enseño a Roy, no fue así con Riza

*bien a diferencia de mi hijo, tu aprendes más rápido-Riza se rio ante el comentario- y también ya estas lista para el baile de hoy, así que ya es hora de que empieces a arreglarte.

Riza se baño y se puso el vestido que le regalo Roy, Izumi le arreglo el cabello y le puso un poco de maquillaje.

*ya estas lista-le dijo Izumi cuando termino con los últimos arreglos.

El vestido de Riza era color rojo vino y muy elegante, su cabello estaba medio acolochado y tenia listones rojos a los lados y lo demás le caía por la espalda y los hombros.

Cuando Roy vio a Riza se sorprendió y le ofreció el brazo cuando la tenia lo suficientemente cerca le susurro al oído.

*estas muy hermosa-y la encamino hacia en carruaje que los llevaría al castillo del rey.

Cuando ellos llegaron al castillo y entraron todos los quedaron viendo algunos con envidia y otros con asombro, se escuchaban lo murmullos por todo el salón, Riza se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y se aferro mas al brazo de Roy, el se percato de eso y le susurro al oído.

*tranquila todo va a estar bien.

Riza se calmo al escuchar la voz de Roy eso le recordó que no estaba sola.

Saludaron al Rey y a la Reina y a los demás miembros del consejo del Rey, y cuando a Riza le preguntaban de donde era, Roy siempre contestaba por ella y le decía q es una amiga de la infancia que vino de visita, Riza solo asentía ante la respuesta de Roy.

Cuando ya habían salido de tantas preguntas se acerco su mejor amigo Maes Hughes

*Vaya pero si es una mujer muy hermosa la que te acompaña he Roy?

*¿Que quieres Maes? Estoy muy ocupado

*tranquilo Roy solo te vengo a dar dos buenas noticias-dijo arreglándose los lentes-primero que acabo de contratar a un pintor profesional para que haga cuadros de mi pequeña Elisya de todos los tamaños pequeño, medianos y grandes y lo voy a poner por toda la casa.

*mejor me hubieras avisado de esto cuando ya los tuvieras para poder quemar tu casa-dijo con evidente desesperación.

*ya tranquilo y de la segunda gran noticia necesito que acompañes ay alguien que quiere hablar contigo en privado.

*¿Riza no te importa si te dejo unos cuantos segundo?-dijo Roy- no te preocupes no me tardo mucho

Riza asintió y Roy y Maes se alejaron

Después de q pasaron unos cuantos minutos Riza se sentía incomoda porque sentía que la estaban observando y no se refería a las otras personas si no que alguien más, Riza se iba a mover de ahí pero luego la jalaron del brazo y le taparon la boca cuando nadie la estaba viendo y esa persona la llevo fuera del salón principal.

* * *

**N/A**

**Rukia:** este es todo el capi de hoy pensaba hacerlo más largo de lo normal pero mejor los dejo con la duda de quién es esa persona misteriosa, bien la próxima actualización es el lunes de la otra semana espero que les siga gustando esta historia y nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabes te he extrañado mucho desde la última vez que te vi-le dijo una voz de hombre y que Riza ya había escuchado antes-tu ya deberías ser mi esposa y créeme que esta vez te tengo solo para mí y no te me vas a escapar.

*Frank –dijo Riza casi sin aliento, empezó a luchar por tratar de liberarse por unos minutos se libero pero Frank la jalo del brazo hacia él.

*te dije muy claramente que no te me ibas a escapar- Frank beso a Riza por la fuerza y ella trataba de soltarse otra vez pero se le estaba dificultando ya que la tenia agarrada con mucha fuerza, Riza de tanto tratar de liberarse lo pateo a donde más les duele y logro liberarse y trato de corre pero las piernas le temblaban y no solo las piernas todo su cuerpo

Lo único que Riza, deseaba era que todo eso terminara pronto algunas lágrimas se le empezaban a salir y se doblo el tobillo y se cayó, Frank ya la iba a alcanzar pero en eso se escucho un chasquido y una llama paso por en medio de Frank y Riza.

Frank volteo a ver.

*qué demonios crees que haces Archer-hablo Roy con evidente enojo.

*no te metas en lo que no te importa Mustang, esto es algo que tenemos que arreglar mi prometida y yo.

Roy miro a Riza que estaba en el suelo, sus piernas ya no la sostenían así que se le hizo imposible tratar de levantarse.

*tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella y lo sabes muy bien-dijo Roy acercándose donde estaba Riza.

*Tu tampoco lo tienes ¿o sí?-dijo Archer en tono desafiante

Quería rostizarlo en esos mismos instantes pero Roy sentía como Riza temblaba en sus brazos y se aferraba a él, decidió vénganse más tarde y sacar a Riza de ahí.

*será mejor que no te vuelva a ver Archer porque a la próxima no me voy a contener-dijo llevándose a Riza.

Archer no dijo nada solo se escucharon murmullos que era obvio que maldecían a Roy.

Roy salió sin que muchas personas lo vieran y llevaba a Riza cargada ya que esta no podía caminar.

Riza se quedo dormida en el hombro de Roy, el se maldecía por a verla dejado tanto tiempo sola pero era algo que no podía ignorar. Ya después le preguntaría a Riza porque no le había dicho que Frank Archer ERA su prometido, ya que jamás se le acercaría a ella de nuevo no mientras Roy estuviera vivo. Ya pensaría en las consecuencias más tarde ahora lo que más le importaba era que nadie alejara a Riza de él.

A la mañana siguiente Riza se sentía muy cansada y le costó despertarse, se levanto cuando vio que tenían visita en su habitación y esa visita era Roy quien la miraba serio

*buenos días pequeña-cambio su cara seria por una cálida sonrisa- ¿te sientes bien?

Riza solo bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a levantarse y sintió como un dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y cayó de rodillas, Roy se apresuro a donde estaba Riza.

*¿Estás bien pequeña?-dijo en tono preocupado

Riza solo soltó un leve gemido mientras se tocaba el tobillo, no se acordaba que de tanto tratar de escapar de Archer se lo había doblado.

*mi tobillo me duele mucho.

Roy la levanto y la sentó en la cama y se dispuso a revisarle el tobillo, el cual ya estaba inflamado, Roy le dedico una mirada interrogadora a Riza.

*me lo doble ayer cuando trate de escapar de Frank

*ese maldito, juro que me las va a pagar por haberte lastimado-dijo Roy con rabia, si Riza no hubiera estado tan nerviosa lo habría calcinado pensó Roy.

*llamare a mi madre ella sabe más que yo de estas cosas, ya vuelvo no te muevas-eso fue lo último que dijo y fue a buscar a su madre.

Cuando llego Izumi reviso el tobillo de Riza pidió que le trajeran algo de hielo y una toalla y luego empezó a masajear suavemente el pie de Riza cuando termino le puso la toalla con unos cuantos trozos de hielo envueltos en ella para que le bajara la inflamación.

*con eso bastara-dijo Izumi suspirando-pero no vayas a caminar mucho porque así no te aseguraría que sanara rápido.

Izumi sabía que Roy quería hablar con Riza a solas así que salió de la habitación.

*porque no me dijiste que Archer era tu prometido

*no le tome mucha importancia al tema, no quería hablar de él.-dijo tristemente

*si me lo hubieras dicho jamás te habría llevado a ese baile-dijo como que pensando en las intenciones que tenia Archer hacia Riza-y también hubiera pensado en otra forma de distraerte-le dijo coquetamente.

A lo que Riza se sonrojo

*lo lamento-dijo Riza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Roy solo se rió de eso

*está bien, ya no te preocupes ¿y te hizo algún otro daño? Porque si es así créeme que lo voy a buscar ahorita mismo y lo quemo vivo-dijo Roy con rabia, si no la hubiera dejado sola no le habría pasado nada.

*no solo me agarro fuerte y me di cuenta de sus intenciones, me sentí muy aliviada cuando te vi sabes, pero no te culpes por eso no quiero que te metan a prisión por mi culpa.

Eso logro calmar la ira que tenia Roy

*está bien no le haré nada…..aun porque si lo veo cerca no creo poder controlarme-dijo rascándose la cabeza-también tenemos que ir pensando en que vamos a hacer ahora.

Riza estaba algo confundida

*no cabe duda de que Archer le contara a tu padre todo lo sucedido y de que su hija apareció y estás conmigo-dijo Roy acercándose a Riza y sentándose cerca de ella.

Riza pensó en las consecuencias su padre trabajaba para el congreso del reino y podía que le afectara a Roy directamente.

*pero no te preocupes no dejare de que tu padre te lleve de mi lado-dijo con voz cálida y sacando a Riza de sus pensamientos.

*y no temes de que todo eso afecte tu puesto para ser el rey, no quiero que eso te pase ya te he causado muchos problemas.

Roy ya sabía eso aun no había pensado en que iba a hacer con ese problema, no había podido concentrarse cada vez que lo intentaba se le venía la imagen de la sonrisa de Riza a la cabeza y quería primero pensar en protegerla para que pudiera ver esa sonrisa de nuevo.

*ya veré luego que hago-dijo sin preocupación-tu mejor come que no has comido nada.

Riza solo asintió y Roy ordeno que le trajeran el desayuno la dejo para que pudiera comer y luego bañarse. Pero antes se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente.

Tenía mucho que pensar, las cosas no se podrían nada fáciles de ahora en adelante.

En la mansión del Señor Hawkeye, estaba Archer hablando con el padre de Riza.

*y bien qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme y dilo rápido que no tengo todo el día.

* Eso dependerá de cuanto está dispuesto a pagar por la información

*ya déjate de tonterías y habla de una vez.-dijo levantando el tono de voz- o que ya no te acuerdas que te di lo que querías la mano de mi hija

*si pero eso solo lo hizo porque quería deshacerse de ella, y no fue difícil convencerlo del trato y además he escuchado de que la está buscando y puede que yo sepa dónde está.

El señor Hawkeye se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba

* Pues no me importa la cantidad de dinero que pidas, dime todo lo que sepas.

*gracias a su hija casi muero envuelto en llamas ya que ahora está con Lord Roy Mustang el alquimista de fuego.

El señor Hawkeye comenzó a reírse con una risa maléfica que hasta daba miedo.

*mira nada mas hasta donde fue a dar mi pequeña hija-dijo en tono malicioso-creo que tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita a Lord Mustang.

* * *

**N/A**:

**Rukia:** este es todo el cap. de hoy espero que les siga gustando. Y en cuanto a los errores con el "q" y los acentos el q es por mala costumbre de escribir así y en cuanto a los acentos se q en algunos me equivoco pero poco a poco iré mejorando así que ténganme paciencia ya que este es mi primer fic, cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Les deseo también una Feliz Navidad y que la que la pasen muy bien con su familia! Jo jo jo ya le quite el papel a santa claus!


	6. Chapter 6

Riza estaba asomada a la ventana de su habitación viendo la ciudad de Amestris, cuando de pronto le pareció que el tiempo se detenía sintió que le faltaba el aire y eso paso cuando vio que el carruaje de su padre se detuvo frente a la mansión de Roy.

Salió de su habitación corriendo como pudo no le importo el dolor que sintiera en su tobillo, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y el miedo se volvía apoderar de ella pero ella se repetía que no caería en el mismo juego y que sería fuerte.

Se dirigía al despacho de Roy cuando termino de bajar las gradas vio a Roy salir del despacho y a su padre que estaba en la puerta.

Su padre le clavo la mirada sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y no se dio cuenta cuando Roy había llegado hacia donde estaba ella. Roy puso sus manos en los hombros de Riza y ella lo miro.

*puedes estar tranquila, no voy a dejar que te lastimen de nuevo, recuerdas te lo prometí.-dijo Roy con voz dulce y en su mirada se nota la confianza que tenía en que todo saldría bien

Riza solo asintió, las palabras no salían de su boca.

*sube yo iré en cuanto termine de hablar con tu padre.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Roy y Riza le hizo caso, pero antes Roy llamo a Maes que estaba con él desde mucho antes de que el papa de Riza llegara.

*ayuda a Riza a subir hasta su habitación, ella sola no podrá subir debido a su lesión.

Maes le tendió el brazo y la ayudo a subir haciendo que se apoyara en el.

Roy invito al Señor Hawkeye a pasar al despacho.

*y bien que se le ofrece Señor Hawkeye –dijo Roy serio y mirándolo fijamente.

*creo que eso no necesita explicación, tú lo sabes muy bien porque tu tienes algo que me pertenece y exijo que me lo devuelvas.-dijo sosteniéndole la mirada

*me temo que eso no es posible ya que su hija ahora está bajo mi cuidado y protección.

*pero aun sigue siendo mi hija y por lo tanto tengo más derecho que tu sobre ella.

Roy rió un poco.

*permítame decirle que en eso también se equivoca, ya que me tome la libertad de pedirle al consejo de Amestris para hacer de Elizabeth la futura Lady Elizabeth Mustang.-dijo Roy mostrando el permiso legal firmado por los miembros del consejo y por el Rey actual.

El señor Hawkeye se enfurecía aun más.

*tú no tienes derecho para hacer eso-dijo levantando la voz

*déjeme decirle que se equivoca de nuevo-dijo Roy haciendo notar las últimas palabras-como soy uno de los candidatos para ser el rey de Amestris, tengo ciertos privilegios y este es uno de ellos ya que tengo el derecho de tomar por esposa a quien se me plazca y como Riza nunca apareció legalmente en los registros como su hija se me facilitaron las cosas, así que fue como si me hubiera dado el honor de casarme con su hija.

El Señor Hawkeye no sabía cómo defenderse ante ese plan, Roy había sido bastante inteligente para hacer todo eso no por nada había llegado al puesto que tenia siendo tan joven.

*Y bien, si ya no tiene nada mejor que hacer aquí, será mejor que se vaya-dijo Roy abriendo la puerta.

El señor Hawkeye tomo su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a Roy.

*no creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados después de esto-dijo terminando de salir.

Roy suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla del salón.

*¿Cómo crees que este Roy?-dijo Riza preocupada.

*no te preocupes por él, sabe defenderse solo-dijo Izumi

*si además le traje unos papeles muy importantes que seguramente le ayudaron-dijo Maes con una risita maliciosa.

Riza e Izumi le hicieron una mira interrogadora a Maes, y él se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

*será mejor que Roy se los diga en vez de que yo, me adelante a las cosas.-dijo Hughes adivinando lo que le iban a preguntar las dos mujeres.

*Riza no debiste haber bajado así con el tobillo lastimado-dijo Izumi como que regañándola por haberla desobedecido.

Riza solo suspiro.

*lo sé pero cuando vi el carruaje de mi padre no pensé en nada-dijo cabizbaja.

Roy estaba en su despacho había leído una y otra vez el permiso que le daba el derecho de tomar a Riza como esposa, hasta ya se lo sabía de memoria, aun no sabía cómo decirle a Riza que se tenía que casar con él, aunque para él la idea no le sonaba tan mal ya que lo alegraba

casi no había dormido por haber ideado ese plan, un momento le alegraba que Riza fuera a ser su esposa.

*Lady Elizabeth Mustang-repitió recordando lo que le había dicho al padre de Riza, ese título que recibía solo por casarse con él, lo habían querido muchas mujeres que hasta habían intentado seducirlo para casarse con él, le alegraba de que ese título le perteneciera a ella..Su Riza…esperen ¿su Riza?... ¿acaso ya estaba enamorado de ella y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Se pregunto lo mismo varias veces y siempre que se lo preguntaba su mente le decía y ¿por qué no?, si ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Riza. Nunca antes pensó sentir ese sentimiento en su vida, el mismo no se lo había permitido ya que se decía el mismo que eso solo lo haría débil frente a problemas difíciles pero se había enfrentado a un problema difícil y el estar enamorado de Riza se lo había permitido.

Estaba decidido se lo diría cuanto antes, pero en eso recordó que Riza le había dicho, que ella quería casarse con la persona de quien se enamorara, no que la obligaran a un matrimonio en donde no habría amor, eso a Roy no lo iba a detener quería a Riza y ya había llegado muy lejos y si ella no lo amaba como él a ella, entonces haría todo lo posible por conquistarla hasta que ella le dijera que lo amaba.

*creo que iré a ver si mi hijo sigue con vida-dijo Izumi y también se llevo a hayate para darle de comer.

*si yo también ya tengo que irme, tengo que llegar temprano para ver los cuadros que el pintor profesional que contrate hizo de mi pequeña y hermosa Elisya-decía sin para de hablar de ella.

*y aquí va de nuevo con lo mismo de siempre-dijo Izumi ya cansada de la locura del hombre por su hija y salió lo más rápido que pudo para no tener que seguir escuchándolo

Riza solo soltó una risita divertida

*si quiero que mi casa este llena de retratos de mi pequeña Elisya, ya verás les mandare a ti y a Roy cuadros para que miren a mi pequeña princesa y eso que tienes que venir a mi casa para que la conozcas a mi pequeña y a mi querida esposa Gracia.

*si-dijo Riza con una gotita al estilo anime-Hughes antes de que se vaya puedo pedirle un favor.

*claro que si, te debo de que distraigas al gruñón de Roy, ya que antes de que tu aparecieras solo se dedicaba a trabajar (Rukia: ay Dios el fin del mundo, ¿Roy trabajando?)

*ah??-dijo Riza sin comprender lo que Maes le acababa de decir

*no nada olvídalo, y bien dime qué quieres que haga.

*yo se que tu eres muy bueno con eso de las investigaciones y quiero pedirte que investigues algo de gran importancia para mí-Riza sabia que Hughes era bueno para ese tipo de trabajos, Roy se lo había dicho antes.

Riza le tendió un pequeño papel que contenía unos datos y Hughes lo tomo y comenzó a leer detenida mente, y se sorprendió de lo que decía, y entendió el porqué no quería que nadie lo supiera, ya que saberlo significaría que ella aun sufría por algo.

*Entiendo, no te preocupes no le diré a Roy hasta que la encuentre y también vendré aquí en cuanto me hayan dado la información que necesitas

Riza le sonrió, estaba inmensamente agradecida.

*gracias

*no hay de que, solo cuida de Roy ya que el te necesita aunque no lo creas.

Riza estaba confundida por lo que Maes le dijo pero aun así asintió.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Rukia: **este es todo el cap de hoy espero que les siga gustando hasta ahora, y que creen que pasara ahora ¿se complicaran las cosas o mejoraran? Y ¿qué es lo que Riza aun no quiere que sepa Roy? Y también ¿cómo con creen que Riza tomara la noticia de lo del matrimonio Roy? Pues no se ustedes pero yo la tomaría bien, aunque en alguna parte del fic me pelee con Roy pero es que están divertido molestarlo ahora entiendo a Ed. jajaja! Ya estoy quedando loca, y bueno tal vez esas preguntas sean contestadas en el siguiente cap pero por los momentos las dejo con la duda. Y Feliz Año Nuevo que la pasen muy bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy subió hasta la habitación de Riza y toco la puerta antes de entrar, Riza cuando vio a Roy entrar se iba a poner de pie pero él la detuvo y se sentó a la par de ella

*no debiste haber bajado sabiendo que no puedes caminar mucho-dijo Roy mirando a los ojos de Riza le encantaba ver sus ojos y también estar con ella le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba en esos momentos.

*lo lamento pero…-no pudo terminar porque Roy se había apoderado de sus labios en ese beso Roy le hizo saber a Riza lo que sentía por ella el deseo de tenerla cerca de él, Riza paso sus brazos al cuello de Roy y el la atrajo más hacia a él, se separaron cuando la presencia del aire se hizo necesaria y Riza se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho le había correspondido al beso que le había dado Roy.

*yo…no debí…lo lamento-dijo Riza viendo a otro lado para que Roy no viera que se había sonrojado.

Roy negó con la cabeza quería decirle a Riza que se tenía que casar con el por lo que le había dicho a su padre y porque la quería proteger, pero más importante, porque la amaba y quería que ella estuviera a su lado siempre.

*¿Que fue lo que paso entre tú y mi padre?-pregunto rápidamente para distraer su mente y recobrar la compostura que había perdido.

*pues él no se fue muy contento de aquí que digamos ya que le dije que tu ya no estás bajo su control-le dijo Roy con cierto tono de felicidad

*¿Pero como hiciste eso?-pregunto Riza con cierto temor y mirando a Roy en espera de su repuesta

*no tienes nada que temer de ahora en adelante todo cambiara, porque le he pedido un permiso especial al consejo de Amestris para poder tomarte como mi esposa y legalmente ya estamos comprometidos

Riza aun no podía creer lo que Roy le acababa de decir no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa propuesta, había soñado casi toda su vida con eso y ahora no sabía que decir, Roy noto que Riza aun no sabía cómo responderle y hablo de nuevo.

*piénsalo pequeña así tendrías la libertad que tanto deseas-y le dio un corto beso en la frente y se fue con la excusa de que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Riza no salió en todo el día de su habitación tampoco había comido mucho, Layla se había encargado de llevarle la comida a su habitación y le había hecho un poco de platica pero Riza no hablaba mucho ya que aun seguía en su estado de total aturdimiento.

Ya todos se había retirado a dormir excepto ella, ya era media noche estaba sentada cerca de la ventana viendo las estrellas ya que no había podido dormir por pensar en la propuesta que Roy le había hecho, ella sabía que el tenia razón la propuesta de matrimonio era algo muy bueno, solo que tenía un defecto y eso era lo que Riza mas anhelaba sentirse amada y Roy solo le había hablado de su libertad pero nunca le dijo lo que ella quería escuchar.

No sabía qué hacer estaba muy confundida y el soltero más cotizado de Amestris le servía en bandeja de plata lo que muchas mujeres querían. Miro a hayate que estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquilo a sus pies, Riza sintió celos de no poder sentir la tranquilidad que tenía su perro, se rio ante ese pensamiento realmente estaba tan confundida como para sentir celos de un perro, después de eso se levanto de la silla y se acostó en la cama logrando conciliar el tan preciado sueño. Tal vez mañana podría pensar mejor las cosas y controlar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, ya que eso era lo que la tenía tan confundida se estaba debatiendo entre su mente y sus sentimientos y no sabía cuál era la mejor opción para ella.

Paso una semana después de todo lo sucedido, Roy se había ido en un viaje de negocios pero regresaba después de la semana que había pasado, Riza había pensado en como contestarle a Roy ya que sabía que el esperaría una respuesta después de esa semana en ese tiempo que él no había estado Riza se había dado cuenta de algunos sentimientos ocultos que empezaban a nacer y se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Roy pero aun tenía algunas dudas ¿Cómo podría ser realmente feliz en un matrimonio en el que tal vez solo ella sintiera ese sentimiento y no fuera correspondido?

*señorita-dijo Layla sacando a Riza de sus pensamientos-la busca el señor Hughes dice que tiene algo muy importante que darle a usted.

Riza bajo enseguida su tobillo ya estaba mejor así que no dudo en bajar y entro al salón en donde la esperaba Hughes quien estaba tomando una taza de té y este se dio cuenta de la presencia de Riza.

*hola Riza-decía Hughes sonriéndole-¿cómo has estado?

*yo muy bien y dime pudiste encontrar lo que te pedí- decía Riza con mucha ilusión

*claro que si, ¿por quién me tomas? Pero antes-dijo Hughes sacando algo de su chaqueta- el retrato de mi bella Elisya-dijo mostrándoselo

Era una pintura con la niña abrazando a un oso de peluche y decorada con un marco de oro.

Riza comenzaba a desesperarse pero decidió guardar la calma ya que sabía que Hughes no tenía remedio cuando se trataba de su hija

*esta es de tamaño mediano pero créeme que dentro de un mes las más grandes estarán listas-decía muy emocionado abrazando la imagen de su hija-pero bueno cambiando de tema aquí tienes lo que me pediste-y él le dio un papel con la información que Riza quería.

Riza suspiro con alivio y le sonrió a Maes

*gracias-dijo y salió corriendo a buscar al encargado de preparar los carruajes y así salió a la dirección que contenía el papel

Una hora después llego Roy de su viaje y Maes que ya se iba lo saludo.

*¿Pero qué haces aquí Maes?-le pregunto sorprendido de verlo

*le vine a dejar algo a tu prometida

Roy frunció el seño.

*Oye tranquilo no te pongas celoso además estoy casado lo recuerdas?

*lo lamento y hablando de Riza ¿en donde esta?-pregunto interesado

*se fue hace como una hora cuando le di lo que necesitaba

*¿¡Que!?-grito Roy

*cálmate Roy- le dijo Hughes riéndose de él y le dio dos papeles uno el que Riza le dio y el otro la información de lo que había encontrado-bueno me voy le prometí a mi pequeña que jugaría con ella hoy.

Roy se fue a su despacho y cerró la puerta, comenzó a leer los papeles comenzando por el que tenia la letra de Riza.

_**Por favor esto que te voy a pedir no debe saberlo Roy aun pero necesito pedirte el favor de que me encuentres la tumba de mi madre ya que nunca lo supe porque mi padre se negaba a decírmelo y el porqué no decidí pedírselo a Roy es porque siento que ya soy demasiada carga para él y ha hecho de todo por protegerme y ya no quiero ser mucha molestia para el por eso te lo pido a ti espero que tampoco te moleste.**_

Luego de leer la nota de Riza se sorprendió y leyó la dirección de donde estaba la ubicación de la tumba de la madre de Riza y llamo a uno de sus sirvientes para que le prepararan el carruaje y salió en busca de ella.

Cuando llego al lugar vio que era una arboleda cercana al rio se adentro más en la arboleda, en medio de la arboleda se encontraba la tumba cuando llego vio a Riza sentada en el suelo frente a la tumba de su madre y camino silenciosamente hasta quedar detrás de ella.

Riza se sentía observada y se volteo para encontrarse con la mirada de Roy y volvió a ver la tumba de su madre para que el no viera que había estado llorando Roy lo noto y le dijo.

*no tienes porque ocultarte-le dijo Roy sentándose a la par de ella

*¿Desde hace cuanto que llegaste?-le dijo con un tono de voz medio triste

*desde hace unos minutos-y fijo la vista en la lapida que contenía el nombre de la madre de Riza la fecha de nacimiento y de muerte.

*lamento si te hice enojar por haber salido así, se que no debí hacerlo-decía cabizbaja

*ya te lo he dicho antes eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-dijo Roy-solo que a la próxima avisa me preocupe mucho cuando llegue y Maes me dijo que te habías ido.

Riza se sonrojo levemente.

*y no sé porque piensas que eres una carga para mi, Riza, no eres ninguna carga y tampoco quiero que sientas que me debes por lo que he hecho por ti.

Riza no le contesto nada así que Roy le pregunto

*¿Ya te sientes mejor después de saber donde está enterrada tu madre?-dijo fijando la vista en ella.

*si –dijo sonriéndole-y creo que te debo una respuesta a la propuesta que me hiciste.

Roy guardo silencio para que ella continuara.

*y si acepto la propuesta-dijo con seguridad, ya que visitar la tumba de su madre le había aclarado la mente y le dio la seguridad que necesitaba.

*prometo que no te arrepentirás pequeña-dijo abrazándola para luego darle un beso en los labios.

Riza asintió y se recostó en el hombro de Roy

Se quedaron por unos cuantos minutos más y luego regresaron a la mansión para la hora de la cena.

**

* * *

****N/A:**

**Rukia: **Hola y nos volvemos a ver en este nuevo cap de esta historia no crean que se ha terminado ya que decidí a largarla un poco más aun no estoy segura de cuantos cap en total serán pero ya lo verán y lamento lo de dejarlas con muchas dudas pero eso era lo emocionante ay bueno me despido y nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando llegaron Riza se sentía inmensamente feliz, tenía todo lo que deseaba solo le faltaba el amor, pero tal vez con el tiempo Roy también sintiera lo mismo que sentía ella por él.

Fueron al comedor, donde todos los sirvientes servían la comida, empezaron a comer como siempre hasta que Roy decidió darle la buena noticia a su madre.

*Madre quiero que ayudes a Riza, para que pueda aprender a tomar el papel que le toca ya que pronto, se convertirá en mi esposa.

Izumi se sorprendió ante la afirmación de Roy, ella sabía de los planes que tenía su hijo para casarse con Riza, solo esperaba a que ella aceptara.

*vaya así que al fin mi único hijo se va a casar-dijo Izumi con felicidad-espero que sepas hacer muy feliz a tu esposa Roy porque si no, sabes lo que te espera-dijo haciéndole una amenaza.

Roy solo se rio y le cayó una gotita al estilo anime

*de eso no lo dudes madre, Riza será la mujer más feliz del mundo

*bien mas te vale y en cuanto a ti Riza-dijo Izumi fijando la mirada en Riza-espero que pronto tengan hijos, porque quiero muchos nietos.

Riza se ruborizo y Roy se percato de la reacción de su prometida, nunca obligaría a Riza a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, aunque el sabia que tendría que tener hijos con Riza tarde o temprano para poder tener un heredero y si se convertía en Rey le podría pasar la corona a su hijo y evitar lo de la elección de un Rey, que no fuera de su sangre ya que como el King Bradley no pudo tener hijos propios, se tuvo que hacer la elección de un nuevo Rey.

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones ya que era hora de dormir. Roy acompaño a Riza a su habitación.

*no le prestes mucha atención a mi madre-dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído-no tendremos hijo hasta que te sientas lista para tenerlos.

Riza suspiro con alivio ya que se sentía algo incomoda con algo así y no es que no quisiera, es solo que se sentía algo insegura.

*¿Pero tú quieres tener hijos, Roy?-pregunto Riza con inocencia

*claro que sí y más si tu eres la madre de mis hijos pero llegaran cuando tenga que llegar-dijo dándole un beso en los labios para despedirse de ella.

Roy sabía muy bien que Riza aun era muy inocente para ese tipo de compromisos, así que intentaría ser paciente con ella, aunque no estaba seguro de cuando pudiera aguantar una vez que se convirtiera en su esposa. (Rukia: no se te quita lo goloso ¿verdad Roy? –Roy: esta historia trata de mí y de mi Riza así que no se meta. Rukia: sigue así y se la doy a Archer al final de la historia.

Roy:¬¬# me estas provocando? -Riza: y que aquí mi opinión no cuenta?¬¬# y si siguen así, a los dos les voy a hacer algo muy malo, así que mejor cállense y continúen. Rukia: -.- está bien pues!! Roy: -_-)

Pasaron varias semanas y Roy aun no se enteraba de noticias sobre el papá de Riza o de Archer, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, pero aun así tenía que estar atento a lo que pudieran hacer. Desde que Riza había aceptado casarse con él, la llevaba con él a todos lados y no se separaba de ella y en cuanto a Riza había aprendido bastante rápido las obligaciones que tenía que atender cuando se convirtiera en Lady Mustang.

Las cosas marchaban bien para los dos, Riza esperaba que todo siguiera así y Roy también lo quería así, pero mientras estuvieran los estorbos del papa de Riza y Archer eso tendría que esperar, tenía que proteger a Riza no se podía descuidar y ahora más que nunca, quería impresionar al consejo de Amestris para que lo hicieran Rey lo más rápido posible y así no tendría, que preocuparse tanto por ellos y los mantendría bien vigilados o en prisión.

Los días seguían pasando normalmente, Riza estaba en el salón principal haciéndole los cambios necesarios a las cortinas de los ventanales, los encargados recibían sus órdenes para que todo saliera como ella lo quería.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar, todos se retiraron a continuar con sus otras labores del día, Riza decidió que era un buen día como para ir a caminar por el jardín y llevar a hayate con ella, iba a salir pero se detuvo cuando vio que una mujer entro en la mansión preguntando por el Alquimista de Fuego, Riza se le acerco y la mujer le clavo la mirada y la examino de pies a cabeza.

*así que tú debes ser la supuesta prometida de Roy o debería decir su amante-decía la mujer con voz burlona.

*¿Quién eres tú? Y además tú no tienes ningún derecho a dirigirte a mí de esa manera.-decía Riza con enojo.

La mujer rio un poco y luego hablo.

*me llamo Psiren y por si no lo sabes yo ya estaba comprometida con Roy, desde antes de que tu llegaras y eso te convierte en su amante, aunque eso de que seas su amante no me molesta tanto, ya que nunca podrás complacer a Roy como lo hago yo. -decía seductora y burlonamente

Riza sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón y sentía que el aire le faltaba.

*eso…eso no es cierto, estas mintiendo, seguramente tu eres una de esas que anda detrás de Roy solo por su dinero y su titulo.-decía Riza con voz temblorosa.

*eso lo serias tu y no yo, además si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Roy o a su madre y ellos te dirán que yo no miento.

Riza sentía rabia y sentía como se le humedecían los ojos, no sabía qué hacer, seria que Psiren le decía la verdad y Roy e Izumi habían jugado con ella y sus sentimientos, salió corriendo hacia su habitación necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba estar sola y en un lugar en donde se sintiera segura. Ella sabía que Roy siendo quien era no podía estar sin un compromiso, se sintió tonta al haber aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio y creer que podía ser feliz al lado de un hombre que no la amaba, creía que había encontrado a la persona ideal para ella y creía que esa persona era Roy, pero no ya se había equivocado y no lo volvería hacer.

Tal vez debió haberle hecho caso a su padre y haberse casado con Archer, al menos si él la engañaba a ella no le importaría, como no lo amaría podía hacer lo que él quisiera. Intentar buscar la libertad, el amor y la felicidad no era para ella y decidió que tenía que salir de ahí, de ese lugar en el que ya no se sentía bienvenida ya no le quedaba nada mas, pero que podía hacer ella, nada no podía hacer nada ya que a las mujeres no se les permite andar con tanta libertad.

Decidió que se iría cuando todos estuvieran dormidos y dejaría una carta para que no la buscaran, aunque después de lo que le había dicho Psiren tal vez a Roy no le importaría nada de lo que ella dijera o le sucediera, pero igualmente dejo la carta y se fue, tuvo suerte de que nadie la descubriera, Roy no estaba regresaba hasta el día siguiente, Izumi se había ido a dormir temprano, así que nadie interfirió en sus planes.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

**Rukia:** Hola primero perdón si sintieron que me tarde mucho en publicar este cap pero se me fue un poco la inspiración que tenia, me disculpo por si esta medio feo el cap pero como ya les dije es la falta de inspiración y también les agradezco a todas, por el apoyo que me han dado en este que mi primer fic, gracias por sus reviews y voy a tratar de subir más rápido los dos últimos caps de esta historia.

Pero bueno, como ven todo se complico y Riza ya no cree en Roy gracias a lo que Psiren le dijo. ¿Y que va a pasar ahora? , ¿Por qué Psiren apareció hasta ahora?, ¿Qué planes tendrán el papá de Riza y Archer? Y ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer Riza ahora? eso lo van a descubrir en el próximo cap así que nos vemos en el siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9

*todo el plan salió a la perfección, mi hija ha regresado y también ha aceptado casarse contigo como lo acordado-decía el papá de Riza con un tono de felicidad.

*eso es bueno, nunca pensé que Psiren nos seria de tanta utilidad, para separar a Riza de Mustang-decía Archer en tono burlón-y cuando al fin tengamos el dinero y el poder en nuestras manos, mandare al imbécil de Mustang a prisión de donde no saldrá nunca.

*si eso lo harás después, ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí, el no es tan estúpido y se dará cuenta de todo, debo admitir que fue muy brillante su plan de antes, pero le dije que las cosas no se iban a quedar así-decía sirviéndose un trago en un vaso.

*entonces comenzare los preparativos para el viaje y la boda-termino de decir Archer y salió

Roy llegaba tarde a la cena, le había prometido a Riza llegar temprano esta vez, pero la reunión con el consejo del Rey había durado más de lo normal.

Se dirigía rápidamente al comedor y cuando entro esperaba ver a Riza ahí, pero no fue ella a quien vio.

*Roy querido-decía Psiren, se le lanzo y lo beso.

Pero rápidamente Roy se la quito de encima.

*Psiren? ¿Qué haces aquí?-decía con enfado por lo que la mujer había hecho.

*y así me recibes después de tanto tiempo, deberías tratarme con más cariño ya que recuerda que soy tu prometida-decía en tono seductor y poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Roy.

*tu ya no eres mi prometida-decía quitando sus manos de su cara y separándose de ella-creí que ya te había explicado el porqué rompí nuestro compromiso.

*tu dijiste que fue para que buscara mi felicidad y para que encontrara a una persona que me amara-decía enojándose y levantando la voz-que no era justo que tu padre nos hubiera comprometido por razones equivocadas.

*veo que si me escuchaste ¿pero entonces que es lo que no entiendes?

*yo te amaba Roy-decía Psiren, Roy se sorprendió por lo que le dijo-y me destruiste cuando rompiste nuestro compromiso.

*créeme que nunca quise lastimarte, pero yo no era el indicado para ti, ni tú para mí.

*¿Y esa mujer a la que ahora tienes, es mejor que yo?-decía desafiante- porque por lo que veo es demasiado inocente aun, se creyó todo lo que le dije ¿Qué aun no le has enseñado que no debe creer en todo lo que le digan?

*pero que….que fue lo que le dijiste-decía Roy enojándose de nuevo.

*nada importante, solo que eres mi prometido y se lo creyó todo, y si la buscas, ella ya se fue, verdad que no se siente nada bien que te quiten lo que más quieres.

*¿Por qué hiciste eso? Y ¿a dónde se ha ido?-preguntaba preocupado porque le hubiera pasado algo y el no estaba ahí para protegerla.

*porque me quería vengar de ti, por lo que me hiciste, quería que sintieras lo que sentí yo cuando terminaste conmigo.

Roy no sabía qué hacer, trataba de controlar su ira y estaba desesperado

*ella ahora esta donde debe estar y de donde nunca debió haber salido, ella, Archer y su padre se van esta noche, te digo esto para que por lo menos no te sientas mal por no saber donde esta, vamos Roy, podemos ser felices si me aceptas e intentas amarme.

Roy escucho todo lo que Psiren le decía y trataba de asimilarlo todo. Agarro a Psiren del brazo y le pregunto.

*¿Por ellos fue que me encontraste, cierto?-Psiren se asusto de la ira que vio en los ojos de Roy- ¿Qué es lo que planean?

*quieren asesinar al rey.-dijo Psiren bajado la cabeza.

*¿Qué?-se sorprendió Roy.

*Archer quiere vengarse por lo que el Rey, le hizo a su hermano mayor y necesitaba aliados importantes y encontró al papá de tu Elizabeth, eso es todo lo que se, nada más te puedo decir.

*¿En donde están?- pregunto Roy.

*se dirigen al pueblo del este, ahí planean empezar a elaborar y preparar su ataque.

Roy salió y se fue en su caballo, cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de su mejor amigo y le dijo que consiguiera ayuda y salió otra vez, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

*bien ya todo está listo-dijo Archer acercándose a Riza y tendiéndole el brazo-nos vamos querida.

Riza no hacia ninguna expresión, en su mirada se notaba la tristeza, si caminaba o se mantenía en pie era más bien por pura inercia. Riza acepto el brazo de Archer.

*bien entonces vámonos.

*ustedes no van a ir a ninguna parte y tampoco se van a llevar a Riza con ustedes-decía Roy con voz autoritaria.

Riza al fin reacciono y se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba ver a Roy.

*Mustang, era de esperarse pero no sabía que lo descubrieras tan rápido, debo admitir que me impresionas de nuevo-dijo el papá de Riza.

*dale las gracias a Psiren por darme la información que necesitaba-decía poniéndose sus guantes-ahora entréguenme a Riza por la buenas o por las malas.

*pues creo que será por las malas-dijo Archer y ataco a Roy, usando alquimia.

*Pero qué?-dijo Roy impresionado, ya que antes había visto ese tipo de alquimia pero solo en una persona.-¿así que tu hermano era el alquimista carmesí?

Archer se rio.

*así es, y con esta misma alquimia que comencé a practicar desde hace años, planeo matar al Rey por lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

*así que quieres vengarte, solo por que el rey mato a tu hermano-dijo Roy.

*el merecía la corona más que tu y esos otros alquimistas, pero el rey lo mato, solo porque mi hermano le dijo la verdad, el rey tenia celos de mi hermano y por eso lo asesino.

*el rey no tiene por qué tener celos de ti o de tu hermano, Kimblee solo quería el poder…-dijo Roy.

*cállate-dijo Archer y se le lanzo a Roy usando la alquimia, pero este rápidamente lo evito y lo quemo pero sin matarlo.

Roy se dirigió hacia Riza y el papá de esta.

*detente, si te mueves matare a tu prometida y ¿no creo que quieras eso verdad?-dijo desafiante y poniendo una espada en el cuello de Riza.

Roy no viendo otra salida, hizo caso a lo que el padre de Riza decía.

Riza estaba algo nerviosa, pero en eso vio que Archer se empezaba a levantar del suelo e iba a atacar a Roy por la espalda.

*Roy cuidado, detrás de ti-le grito, eso hizo que Roy se diera la vuelta para acabar con Archer.

El papá de Riza se puso nervioso al escuchar que se acercaba más gente, ya que se oían las pisadas de los caballos y en eso le hizo una herida en el cuello de Riza y la soltó y corrió rápidamente al carruaje y escapo. La policía de Amestris lo siguió rápidamente.

Roy corrió hacia donde estaba Riza y vio que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Vio que Riza abría los ojos lentamente.

*tranquila todo va a estar bien, de ahora en adelante.-y Riza volvió a cerrar los ojos, en eso llego Hughes que le dio un pedazo de tela para que se lo pusiera a Riza en el cuello y así evitar que siguiera perdiendo más sangre.

*ay que llevarla rápido con el doctor Marcoh-le dijo Hughes y Roy asintió.

Pasaron varias horas, cuando el doctor Marcoh salió de la habitación de Riza, Roy se le acerco

*¿Cómo esta ella?-le pregunto Roy preocupado.

*perdió bastante sangre, pero ya me encargue de eso y ya está bien, lo único que necesita es bastante descanso, que coma bien y que tome sus medicinas a tiempo, también que no se mueva mucho hasta que cierre la herida, ya que si se mueve mucho ocasionaría que se abriera de nuevo.

Roy suspiro aliviado.

Casi pierde a la persona más importante de su vida y todo por una tonta venganza. Lo bueno es que su vida ya no estaba en riesgo.

*Y bien Roy! Me imagino que ahora que todo está bien ¿buscaras al padre de Riza o me equivoco?-le dijo Hughes

*Así es, es mejor que no interfiera en mis planes para la boda con Riza-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios-¿y me harías el favor de investigar todo lo posible sobre el padre de Riza y Archer? quiero saber los planes que tenían.  
Claro, tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer, así que te hare el favor

Roy asintió.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Rukia:** Hola de nuevo!! Y aquí está el cap.9 de esta historia y solo espero que les haya gustado, y también esta ves como prometí no me tarde tanto en subirlo, también gracias por sus reviews

Y nos vemos en el próximo y ultimo cap. Ya sé que fui muy mala con Riza y Roy por hacerlos sufrir así pero bueno, nunca dije que fuera buena. XD


	10. Chapter 10

Roy estaba en su despacho trabajando en el papeleo, en eso entro Layla, la doncella que atendía a Riza.

*Señor-Roy dejo de hacer lo que hacía para escuchar a la doncella-la señorita Elizabeth, ya despertó.

Roy se paró de su silla y subió hasta la habitación de Riza, cuando entro, el doctor Marcoh la estaba revisando a ver si se encontraba bien. Luego camino hacia donde estaba Roy.

*ella está muy bien, está respondiendo a los medicamentos como lo esperado, así que tiene que seguir así para que termine de recuperarse y también le administre un nuevo medicamento para que cuando la herida termine de curarse no le queden cicatrices-y salió de la habitación.

Roy no aguantando más, camino hacia Riza y la beso delicadamente ya que no quería lastimarla. (Rukia: y ya va de goloso otra vez!!!/Roy: y ya vas tú de metiche otra vez ¬¬ a veces pienso que tu eres la golosa aquí!!/Rukia: o noo me descubrieron XD…me vengare las cosas pueden cambiar aun D risita malvada/Roy: O.O/Riza:¬¬)

*lamento mucho todo lo que paso, fui una tonta al no haber creído en que no me amabas y que solo te casabas conmigo por compromiso y…-no pudo terminar porque Roy le puso su dedo en los labios a Riza.

*tranquila ya todo está bien pequeña, lo que paso no fue tu culpa y yo si te amo, creo que debí habértelo dicho antes y ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, espero que esto que paso no vaya a cambiar en nada nuestros planes para la boda.

*claro que no, pero después no te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomas

Roy solo se rio de eso y estaba aliviado de que fuera la misma chica inocente de la que se enamoro, ya que así la quería él.

*¿Pero qué fue lo que paso con mi padre?-pregunto Riza.

Roy dudo en contestarle, en su estado necesitaba reposo y no noticias que la hicieran sentir mal.

*Riza…si quieres después puedo decírtelo, ahora necesitas descansar

*Roy tienes que decírmelo

Roy suspiro ya que no se podía negar a nada que le pidiera Riza, tal vez era demasiado complaciente con ella. Decidió contarle pero no demasiado, solo un poco, no todo lo que él sabia.

*tu padre después de que huyo, fue encontrado en el campanario, ahí él se ahorco-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-al parecer no quería que lo metieran a prisión por sus delitos y no viendo otra salida, se suicido.

*¿A prisión? ¿Pero porqué?-preguntaba Riza, ya que ella no sabía nada de los planes que tenía su padre con Archer.

*tu padre y Archer planeaban asesinar al Rey y luego decirle al pueblo de Amestris que el Rey había enfermado desde hace mucho tiempo y por eso había muerto y que antes de morir, eligió a Archer como su sucesor, pero no podía hacerlo solo y por eso tu padre lo ayudo, por el dinero y los poderes que recibía a cambio y por eso te comprometió con Archer para cerrar el trato, además también se descubrieron otros crímenes por parte de tu padre entre esos está el de homicidio.

Roy se dio cuenta de que eso ultimo no debía haberlo dicho aun, había hablado de mas.

Riza lo miro fijamente, como esperando a que continuara.

*dímelo Roy necesito saberlo

*tu padre si asesino a tu madre, porque era parte de su plan hacerlo

Riza se impresiono y le volvió a pedir a Roy que continuara, pero este se negó.

*necesitas descansar y esto no le hará bien a tu salud en el estado en el que estas-Roy se iba a levantar pero la mano de Riza en la suya lo detuvo.

*por favor Roy tienes que decirme la verdad, dímelo después de todo, siempre terminarías diciéndomelo

Roy sabía que Riza podía ser bastante terca y que no se cansaría hasta que le dijera la verdad, se volvió a sentar en la cama de Riza y se apoyo en la cabecera de la cama, e hizo que Riza pusiera la cabeza en su pecho y la abrazo, lo hizo teniendo mucho cuidado con su herida.

*¿Recuerdas el día del baile?-le pregunto Roy.

*si, como olvidarlo.

*en ese momento yo no sabía mucho de tu padre, aparte de lo que me habías contado, así que me tome la libertad de pedirle a Hughes, que investigara todo lo que pudiera sobre él, por eso fue que tuve que dejarte sola ya que no quería que te enteraras aun.

*¿Y qué fue lo que pudiste saber?-pregunto Riza.

*pues me encontré con la señora que te cuidaba cuando vivías con tu padre.

*Dante-dijo Riza, recordándola.

*así es, ella fue despedida después de que tu escapaste y también tu padre la amenazo con que si decía algo de lo que había vivido en la misión de tu padre la buscaría y el mismo la mataría.

*¿¡Qué!?¿Y ella está bien? ¿Qué paso con ella?-pregunto preocupada ya que si ella no hubiera escapado no le pasaría nada a Dante.

*tranquila, ella está bien, con Hughes nos encargamos de llevarla a un lugar seguro y de donde nunca la encontraría tu padre.

Riza suspiro aliviada

*que bien ¿y que más te pudo decir?

*me conto sobre como tu padre se las ingenio para matar a tu madre sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tu padre puso un veneno en el café que se iba a tomar tu madre, ese veneno la fue matando lentamente y todos creyeron que era una enfermedad.

Riza abrazo mas fuerte a Roy, este sabia que eso iba a pasar por eso no quería decírselo hasta que se sintiera mejor, el sentía como su ropa se humedecía debido a las lagrimas de Riza, en eso iba a hablarle otra vez pero Riza lo detuvo.

*tranquilo, estoy bien, de todas formas desde antes pensaba que mi padre había matado a mi madre.

Riza después de unos minutos se tranquilizo y se durmió debido a que las medicinas le daban sueño.

Roy bajo a continuar con su trabajo, él sabia que saber la verdad le dolería mucho, pero ahora ella podía ser feliz y él junto con ella.

* * *

Pasaron dos años después de todo lo sucedido, el reinado de Bradley ya había llegado a su fin y con esto la elección de un nuevo Rey, el antiguo Rey se había dado cuenta de lo que el alquimista de fuego había hecho para salvarlo a él y a Amestris, así que Bradley en forma de agradecimiento y también por el valor que tuvo, lo eligió como su sucesor.

Roy ahora pasaba más ocupado que antes y se habían tenido que ir a vivir al castillo real ya que ese era su nuevo hogar, pero siempre estaba disponible para su esposa la Reina Elizabeth Mustang y para sus dos hijos, el pequeño Roy Mustang de un año, que se parecía bastante a su padre iba a ser todo un galán y un gran Rey también, su pequeña princesa Carly Mustang que apenas era recién nacida, su pelo era azabache al igual que el de su padre pero sus ojos eran los de su madre, ese color ámbar que tanto le gustaba a él y ahora para vengarse de Hughes le presumía a sus dos hijos y a su esposa . Aunque Hughes no se quedo de brazos cruzados y le dijo que cuando su hija creciera iba a ser un problema porque tendría muchos pretendientes y Amestris sufriría la furia del Rey o mejor dicho los pretendientes de su hija.(Rukia: Roy casi incinera a Hughes por lo que le dijo, pero gracias a Riza nadie resulto herido) Ellos eran su tesoro y su orgullo y hacia todo lo posible para protegerlos.

*cariño ¿donde estas?-preguntaba Roy, buscando a su esposa ahora que tenía tiempo.

Riza se le acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda, Roy se separo un poco y se giro para darle un dulce y apasionado beso.

*te he extrañado mucho sabes-decía viéndola fijamente.

*Roy, me viste hace 20 minutos-decía sonriendo y con cara de reproche.

*si, lo sé, pero a mí me parecieron una eternidad y ¿donde están los niños?

*Roy está jugando en el jardín con hayate y tu madre lo está cuidando y Carly se acaba de dormir, aunque no se cuanto tiempo dure dormida-decía con cara de cansancio, ya que como su hija era recién nacida no se acostumbraba a estar lejos de su madre y lloraba por todo, Riza casi no había podido dormir o descansar en los últimos días.

*mm ya veo, sabes ahora estoy en mi hora de descanso, así que yo cuidare de Carly mientras tu duermes un poco y si se despierta yo la calmo.

Riza lo beso en forma de agradecimiento.

*Te amo Roy

*yo también, eso no lo dudes.-ya que él haría cualquier cosa por mantener seguros a ella y a sus hijos, eran lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida y por nada del mundo cambiaria las cosas.

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

****N/A:**

**Rukia: **Hola a todas los que leyeron este fic, espero que les haya gustado y también les quiero agradecer por sus reviews a todas las que me dejaron y estuvieron pendientes de la historia, también quiero agradecer a los que no dejaron pero si la leyeron.

Ya ven que no fui tan mala al final y esos dos se quedaron juntos!! Y tampoco lleve a cabo mi venganza contra Roy. Además si ellos dos no terminaban juntos tampoco a mi me iba a gustar y yo se que fui muy mala con Riza y también con Roy pero todo eso valió la pena para encontrar a la persona ideal, además también quien dijo que la vida iba a ser fácil y con esto me despido y cuídense mucho.


End file.
